Arwen
Arwen Undómiel, often called Arwen Evenstar, was the Half-Elven, half-human daughter of Lord Elrond and his wife, Celebrían, granddaughter of Galadriel and Celeborn, and the sister of Elladon and Elrohir. Arwen was also the love of Aragorn's life. She rescued Frodo by taking him to Rivendell to be healed by her father. She later gave Aragorn her Elven necklace to remember her by. Arwen later was sent to go to the Grey Havens, but she stayed behind as she saw a vision of her son. The future may have fallen because Arwen's health started to decline because the ring was still in effect. After the Ring was destroyed, Arwen returned to her normal self and went to Gondor where she reunited and married Aragorn. They had a son named Eldarion and several daughters. Biography Early Life Arwen was born in TA 241 to Elrond and his wife Celebrian. She already had two brothers named Elrohir and Elladon. Arwen was a young elf when she her mother departed to the Grey Havens. Around the time Aragorn was young, in T.A. 2952, both him and Arwen met in Rivendell after she returned from visiting her grandparents in Lothlorien. She and him fell in love with each other and would love each other until the end of their lives. Aragorn wished for her to be his wife, but Elrond told his foster son that he could not marry Arwen until he became King of Gondor. War of the Ring In TA 3001, Arwen approaches Aragorn, an injured Frodo and their companions on her horse. After realizing that Frodo has become too ill with the morgul blade still stuck in him, Arwen decides to take Frodo to her father for him to be healed at Rivendell. However, as they rode to Rivendell, the two companions' path was intercepted by the Nazgul. As she crossed the river, realizing the Nazgul's weakness as water, she summoned the river that was down stream and had it form as horses, thereby, wiping out the Ringwraiths for some time. Frodo is later on the brink of death when Arwen races fast to Rivendell where Frodo is healed of his wounds by Lord Elrond. One night she approaches Aragorn while they stayed at Rivendell. He had been worried that he might have become Isildur, but she insures that just because he is a decendant of him, does not mean that Aragorn is Isildur. The two of them go to a private spot and remember the day they first met before embracing each other. She also professes her loves to Aragorn she chose a mortal life to be with him. She also gave Aragorn her Elven necklace before he set out on his dangerous quest. She is not seen at the Council of Elrond at all. Before the Fellowship of the Ring sets out, Arwen says farewell to the Company before they set off on their quest to destroy the One Ring. Appearances * ''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'''' (first appearance) * [[The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers|''The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers]] * ''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'''' (last appearance'' Category:Elves Category:Rivendell Elves Category:Lothlórien Elves Category:The Lord of the Rings characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Good Category:Heroines Category:Female Category:Characters involved in the War of the Ring Category:Characters involved in the Quest ot Destroy the One Ring Category:War of the Ring contribution Category:Quest to Destroy the One Ring contribution Category:Third Age Category:Fourth Age